


i can't fight this feeling any longer

by buckystar



Series: One-Shot Stands [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckystar/pseuds/buckystar
Summary: Bruce is hiding from Clark in the Batcave because he doesn't want to admit that he's in love with him. Clark decides to visit him.





	i can't fight this feeling any longer

Bruce was going insane, walking from one side to another, filled with frustration and anger. He hadn’t been there for that long, but a few nights past and Gotham seemed solitary without the dark knight. He felt almost unable to put his Batman suit on. He knew that if he did he would probably do something crazy. Alfred knew that too and had already advised him to stay there if he needed to. Staying in the Wayne’s Mansion was one thing but looking himself up in the Batcave was another. 

And the reason why he was doing that, something that only Bruce knew, had a name: Clark Kent. 

 

He was lost in his own thoughts when he looked askance at the silhouette of a man. It was Alfred.

 

“I’m sorry, but he insisted so much on seeing you I couldn’t tell him to go away. He thinks something is wrong with you. I don’t know what else he could be referring to but he seemed quite worried.” Alfred said in a calm voice. 

 

Bruce knew exactly who Alfred was talking about and it made his body shiver. He turned over to look at Alfred, hoping to find Clark standing by his side, but he wasn’t there.

 

“Where is he?” Bruce said a little bit worried.

 

“He… Kent is… upstairs. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see him, sir.” Alfred answer surprised.

 

“Of course I want to see him, Alfred! I mean… yes.” He coughed to clear his voice and try to hide his thrill but it was too late. Alfred gave him a slight smile before Bruce added: “Bring him here.”

 

Alfred left him alone for what seemed an eternity to Bruce until he finally saw Clark right in front of him. He was so gorgeous. He had seen him with his Superman suit and knew that there wasn’t a man, on Earth or any planet of the universe as handsome as Clark. He could see that he was wearing a navy checkered shirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers… and his damn glasses. Those glasses were like a nightmare for him because Clark could pull them off so fine. It made him crazy. Then, Bruce realized he had been staring at him without talking for a while so he finally dared to something.

 

“What do you want, Clark?” He said. 

 

His words came out with more anger than he intended. Clark’s usual happy face vanished and Bruce regretted it instantly, but still, he was too proud to let his feelings show in front of him. 

 

“The Daily Planet wants to know what Batman is doing? Are you guys already developing some type of conspiracy theory? What, you don’t have enough with your sports section?” He continued.

 

Even though he was trying to push Clark away with his words, he failed, because right after formulating the last question, Clark, within a few steps, put his face close enough to Bruce he could feel his breathing. 

 

“Are you done?” Clark asked. Bruce could see he was clearly hurt. Fuck. 

 

“Yeah,” Bruce answered quickly.

 

“I’m here for you, dumbass. I thought there was something wrong. I just wanted to know if you were fine.”

 

“Well, you could’ve asked Alfred…”

 

“I WANTED TO SEE YOU, BRUCE.” Clark interrupted him, practically screaming.

 

Bruce was left speechless after Clark’s words. He was scared. Scared of being trapped in an unrequited love vicious circle. But after hearing those words, he was still scared, but now he had another fear. How was he going to tell him about his feelings?

 

“I needed to know that you were okay. I had to see it with my own eyes.” Clark whispered. 

 

He put his right hand on Bruce’s cheek and his touch was so gentle that he had to make an effort not to allow himself to close his eyes and feel it. He wanted to do it so bad but he wasn’t brave enough. He was also scared of what Clark’s initial reaction may be. Finally, he released the hand and the tingles on Bruce’s skin went away. He tried to breathe normally but when it came to having Clark right in front, he always seemed to forget how that was even possible.

 

“You know, Clark. I lock myself up in here so I can have more… privacy.”

 

“You lock yourself up in here so I can’t hear your heartbeats,” Clark replied. “You may be able to mute yourself from me but you can’t hide your feelings from me.”

 

Now Bruce was really shivering. Clark knew something was up. He came closer, which only made things worse for Bruce. His hands were shaking and he could barely move. He was sure he couldn’t be able to talk so he let Clark do all the work and finish. 

 

In his mind, everything was so dark. Clark was the only light he saw from time to time. He didn’t know how he pictured himself with Clark. He was too focused on picturing his face that he didn’t think about the possibility of them being together. Of Clark feeling the same. Of him being finally happy.

 

“Your heart's beating so fast. Now I can really hear it.” 

 

Clark came a little closer, placing his hand on his cheek again, looking into his eyes. For a moment, none of them said a word. It was enough with the way Clark was looking at him. Bruce had no doubt that he felt the same for him and decided to be brave. He put his mouth over Clark’s; hard and as fast as he could. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to feel him. They kissed each other with the passion of a thousand years of hurting, they had been waiting for so long.

The kiss felt like fire. Bruce, gasoline; Clark, flames. And they were both burning. 

 

When they separated his mouths to recover air, Bruce felt as it was the first time he took a breath. 

 

And luckily for him, Clark wanted more. He took off his shirt while Bruce looked at him with hungry eyes when he saw his sculpted body through a white tank top. What people said about Superman was true. He had to be some kind of god. 

 

Bruce looked at Clark’s chest and, without any doubt, ripped off his shirt.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll buy you a new one. Or a hundred. Money’s not a problem for me.”

 

“Or I could just not wear anything. If you like.”

 

“Fuck, Clark…” He made him go crazy.

 

Then, Clark took a step back and took off his belt with a provocative look, as if his eyes were on fire. Bruce thought that was a very delicious sound, just as delicious as Clark’s cock. He kneeled as soon as he saw it and put the tip in his mouth. Clark moaned instantly.

 

“Easy, Wayne.” He said with a funny voice. 

 

When Bruce introduced more of Clark’s length inside his mouth, the moans became louder. His tongue travelled through all of it, not leaving any portion of flesh without the attention Clark deserved. His hips were moving with the rhythm of Bruce’s tongue. He held them with his hands and pressed Clark’s hipbones with his fingers. Clark screamed at the hardness of Bruce’s movements and grabbed his hair, making him put all of his cock in his mouth, which he was perfectly able to do. 

 

“Bruce… I’m about to...” Clark moaned, so horny he couldn’t even finish the sentence. 

 

Bruce tongue tortured him at the tip, focused and he hugged Clark’s cock as he came into his mouth. He swallowed all of it and cleaned up his face, just in case.

 

Clark came down on his knees to the floor where Bruce was. Both of them were exhausted. Clark smiled at him with the pureness Bruce always saw in him. He was the best man he had ever known. 

 

“I love you, Clark.” 

 

He was his hero.

 

“I love you. Bruce Wayne.” 

 

Clark gave him a smile so bright he thought he could light up all the darkness of Gotham.

 

All the darkness in him.

 

Clark then grabbed his face with both hands and covered Bruce’s lips with his, with love and comfort, holding Bruce in his embrace. In that moment, he felt so happy of being in Clark’s arms he became completely sure that was the place where he belonged.


End file.
